vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
136473-guess-i-am-done
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I could've respected you had you not decided to say this. | |} ---- you cant look down on people like me moron. otherwise games like this WOULD NEVER EXIST for you free loaders | |} ---- i understand, the only reason i wil come back is because i vent my frusteration. otherwise i just quit uninstall and never look at it again like i did ff11,ff14 and wow. please delete this forum i giot people sending me hate messages lol | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not a free loader. I actually bought a deluxe Wildstar back when it was P2P. Care to take another stab? | |} ---- was i talking to just you? no. and i have reported them. 3 people message me. oh and im sorry one delux copy, comapred to how much $ people spend in the cash shop? not even a blip on their monetary radar. but wht does that have to do with anything. most people have been able to play for at least a few hours. so you have no 'i want to play' urge. yet i have had it dangled infront of me unable to reach it. closest i got was create a character. i dont have anything better to do so i will keep trying. | |} ---- Does the staff of Carbine Studios fall under that blanket of protection? | |} ---- You quoted me in your comment so I assumed you were talking to me. I spend money in cash shops as well, I was just illustrating the point that I'm not a free loader, not that there's anything wrong with that. That being said, I haven't played much since the F2P launch and I wasn't playing prior to the re-launch because I had interests in other games, BETA's, etc... So I have every urge to play Wildstar, same as you, but I find other things to do with my time instead of staring at the one thing on my PC that doesn't work. I'll just play The Forest, Borderlands : The Pre-Sequel, Rainbow Six : The Siege, League of Legends, Diablo 3, or HotS until everything is fixed and the servers are stable. Why sit here and stress yourself out for no reason? | |} ---- ---- ---- When next week comes which is right around the corner and the condition of the servers is unchanged. what will you loyalist say then? "next week?" "next week" will come i'm sure of it... it's all about how week that actually is. is it 3 months "next week" or is it truly next week that ALL the issues will vanish. i doubt the it's the former | |} ---- DUDE do the math the 28th wasnt sunday it is 4 days 29th to the 3rd is 4 days thats wednesday to saturday.. very late tuesday.. they said it would be down for about 17 hrs before free to play oh and it was tuesday night when they let those 1000 people in.. how is that sunday? again not 6 days Edited October 3, 2015 by Eagret3035 | |} ---- ---- Respect. Best of luck finding a suitable substitute until everything is resolved. Take care. | |} ---- | |} ---- I was playing two days before Tuesday. | |} ---- If you spent the past 6 days trying to get in then you started two days too early. If you started trying to play two days before it launched, maybe that is the reason behind some of your frustration? Edited October 3, 2015 by Rakaposhi | |} ---- ---- ---- Edited October 3, 2015 by Eagret3035 | |} ---- Indeed, excatly my point. You weren't "faithfully trying to get in" as claimed by the OP. I guess when someone lies about how extreme a bad experience is when complaining, they are hoping for some kind of enhanced beneficial reaction from the company they are complaining to. Edited October 3, 2015 by Rakaposhi | |} ---- First of all I'll say to you that I'm glad you reported the people harassing you. There's no room around here for harassment whether your complaint is valid or not (it is). So having said that, I hope you'll stick around, the server issues have definitely improved as of now that I'm typing this. I got in pretty quickly and have very little to no lag. My message is stick with it - it's worth it! Your frustration is understandable but the issues seem to be resolved (at least for me). | |} ---- ----